


Ass out

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Gavin Reed, Female Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gender or Sex Swap, Light BDSM, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: "I don't give a rat's ass what you're assigned to do. You're gonna do what the fuck I say. And I say to shut the fuck up," Detective Reed barked out."I do not have to answer to you," Nines responded despite her Thirium pump spinning in her chest wildly for a reason she could not place, but she knew it wasn't fear.Gavin's eyes flashed dangerously, "oh? Do I have to make you shut up? Is that a challenge?"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Ass out

There was a soft thud as Nines was slammed against the wall. Her artificial lungs being compressed enough to cause her to let out a startled and strained breath of air. Her ice blue eyes squinted at her shorter attacker. "Det-"

"Listen here you little bitch," Detective Reed snarled cutting her off, as she pushed even harder against where she had Nines' stupid blouse clenched in her fist. "I didn't ask for your opinion and I definitely did not ask for you on this job. Now you need to shut your snarky little mouth or I'm gonna shut it for you."

Nines was spinning yellow as she looked down at her partner. Gabriella "Gabby" Reed was a detective and a fierce one at that, having clawed her way to where she was and wasn't about to let some snobby android take that away from her. She'd made that clear to the RK900 many times, but had never gotten physical until this event. 

Nines wasn't sure what she was feeling in the current moment. "I-I" she stuttered and then paused, surprised at the glitch in her vocal modulator. "I was just helping with the case as I am assigned to do."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you're assigned to do. You're gonna do what the fuck I say. And I say to shut the fuck up," Detective Reed barked out.

"I do not have to answer to you," Nines responded despite her Thirium pump spinning in her chest wildly for a reason she could not place, but she knew it wasn't fear.

Gavin's eyes flashed dangerously, "oh? Do I have to make you shut up? Is that a  _ challenge?" _ She took a step closer to Nines and pushed her harder against the wall. Something dangerous flashed in those green eyes.

Nines felt as if she had made a mistake, but couldn't tell what it was yet. "I doubt you have the capability," She couldn't help but push the enraged human. The want was there and she was deviant. She could do what she pleased. 

Detective Reed laughed evilly, "oh, so it definitely is a challenge." 

Then before Nines could react Reed pulled her forward and it was just enough to upset her balance. The next thing Nines knew she was on her knees and the hand that had been cenched around her shirt was now pushing down on her shoulder. She was too stunned to move, her processors stalling as she looked up at Gabby's glinting eyes. How was that monuever possible? 

Gabby's other hand went to Nines' chin and tilted her head up so she was looking up even more firmly. A few moments passed before she moved her thumbs to Nines' unfairly plush lips and rubbed there for a few strokes before she moved just so and the finger slid inside. "You know you can't talk or sass me with something in your mouth."

Nines barely heard the words over the analysis software that was running haywire in her HUD. Detective Gabby Reed's data was flooding her vision and it was making her head spin. She couldn't help the yearning in her core for more. She didn't even authorize the subroutine that had her leaning forward and taking more of that finger into her mouth.

Detective Reed gasped at the motion, but quickly hid it behind a scoff. "Look at that, I already knew you'd be a slut and I didn't even have to ask." The hand on the shoulder went to Nines' hair and ran the hands to the short, soft waves. "What else do you think you'd want of mine in that pretty little mouth of yours?" 

The question felt rhetorical, but Nines pulled back and felt dazed as she thought of an answer. "More of you…"

Gabby chuckled, but it sounded softer this time despite everything. "Well, I can do that for you." The finger slid back in Nines' still open mouth, but this time was joined by a second and pushed in further. 

Nines let out a small noise at the increased sensation. Her tongue was sensitive and this made her thighs twitch in a way that she hadn't really exprienced before. She let her eyes slip closed as she focused on sucking on the fingers.

Gabby let out a pleased hum, "you like that, huh? Should have known you would, with how much shit you put in your mouth." Then she pushed the fingers in deeper as if testing Nines' limits, and was pleased to find that she didn't have any. 

"Phcking perverts," Gabby mused as she touched the back of Nines' throat. She only held them there for a few moments before she removed her fingers completely. A small trail of the android version of saliva following them.

Nines made a small noise at the loss as her mouth felt slightly more empty and even though this was its natural state, it felt like something was missing. A conundrum to her processors. 

Gabby gently caressed her cheek not long after pulling back, "hey, shush, it's okay. I won't leave you empty too long." 

Nines felt her face heat, she must have been making an involuntary noise, but the soft and uncharacteristic tone calmed her to her core. She loved that soft rumble of Gabby's voice, even more so that it was targeted at her, washing her processors in a feeling that could be described as honey-like. 

Gabby gently grabbed Nines' chin and pulled her to look up again. "Okay. You listen to me. You're going to hold onto my forearm and if you want to stop you squeeze it three times fast. Understood?" 

Nines spun yellow for just a moment before she nodded.

"No, I want you to verbally confirm," the tone left no room for argument.

Nines had to run a quick program to force her voice modulator to function. "Yes," the word was still wrecked and laced with static. How had she gotten like this? She didn't care, she just wanted  _ more. _

"Good," Gabby assured as she pulled both of her hands away from Nines. "I expect you to behave."

Nines got the message and stayed still, perched on her knees and heels. Waiting and sitting patiently, despite how she burned with a need she hadn't known could consume her. 

Gabby chuckled warmly as her now free hands went to the fly of her pants and started the process of undoing it.

Nines' eyes were zeros in with a focus only the RK series was capable of. The fly when undone revealed a pair of pretty, dark purple panties, but they were the least of her focus. Her mouth was flooded with analysis fluid at the promise of having that in her mouth. 

Gabby scoffed, "don't act so surprised." She moved her hand to slide in her panties and pulled herself out and stroked the length, putting it on display for Nines to watch and want. "I'm sure you already knew. But that doesn't matter, huh? You just want it." She said it like the fact it very clearly was. 

Nines' eyes were glassy with the amount of system processing power she was using to imagine what Gabby's cock would feel like down her throat. She swallowed, when had she allowed the preconstruction to run? She didn't know, but didn't seem to be able to care. All she wanted was to make it a reality. "I want it," she confirmed in a soft, reverent voice. 

"Phck," Gabby said under her breath as her dick twitched in her hand. She moved her hand so the tip was just outside of Nines' mouth, "if you want it. Take it then."

Nines didn't have to be told twice as she leaned forward, her hands braced on her shaking thighs. She opened her mouth as the head of the glistening length slid into her mouth. Nines moaned at the overwhelming sensation. Her eyes slipped closed as she slowly started moving her tongue around as much as she could manage. All she could feel, see, and taste was Gabby and Nines  _ adored _ it. 

"That's it," Gabby praised, her voice taking a soft but gravely edge as she gently grabbed Nines' chin and started to lightly guide her. 

Nines let Gabby guide her into taking the length deeper. Her throat moving to accommodate the change. Letting out a pleased noise as Gabby moaned as her cock hit the back of Nines' throat. 

"So good," Gabby praised. "I should have known you'd look this fucking good taking me. It's almost like you were made to do it." Then she finally pulled back and slowly slid back in, hissing out a breath as she slowly started fucking Nines' willing mouth.

Nines' tongue sensors were sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as the hot length moved. The sensation sent waves of warm down between her legs, where her arousal protocols were working overdrive. She was even feeling a bit empty, but she focused her attention on sucking and enjoying the cock that was in her mouth.

Gabby continued to slowly increase speed until Nines was unable to keep up with the input and was just taking it. Letting Gabby use her as she pleased. 

Nines was enjoying monitoring how Gabby was reacting to the things she was trying. What ways moving her tongue made her cock twitch, what amounts of suction made her breath catch. Learning all she could about making her detective feel as amazing as possible.

Then all too soon Gabby was reaching done and squeezing the base of her cock and pulling it out of Nines' hot mouth slowly. 

Nines whined as she moved to catch the length once again, acutely missing the pressure in her mouth 

"Hush, you're okay. I just don't want to come down your throat," a warm chuckle, "at least not today. I want as much of you as I can get."

Nines was surprised as pleased as the possibility of this happening again, because this was something she could easily get addicted to. 

Nines looked up and swallowed the excess fluid in her mouth as she marvelled at the beautiful red blush on Gabby's cheeks. The detective had clearly been enjoying herself. The green of her eyes almost completely swallowed by the black of her pupils and her heart rate and breathing both elevated. 

Gabby looked down and bit her lip as she moved to smear the tip of her cock against Nines' cheek. "You look so fucking hot all dirty like this." Then she finally pulled away and removed her hand from her length and once again placed it under Nines' chin and gently pulled upwards. "Come on stand up." 

Nines willingly raised up, not even faltering despite how light headed she felt. 

"Good girl," Gabby mused, pleased. 

That shot right through all of Nines' wires, making her knees almost buckle. She wanted to be good. 

Gabby's eyes flashed as she caught the small detail. "Fuck, you like that too. God, you're too fun, plastic." Then she ran her hands down Nines' sides, "be a good girl and turn around and spread your legs a bit for me. Ass out." 

Nines swallowed again as she felt her face heat as Thirium rose to the surface. She turned around and braced herself on the wall and spread herself out and displayed her ass like Gabby wanted. She gasped as a bit of cold air hit her absolutely soaked panties. Being spread like this made her realize how achingly empty she was. She was starting to shake from the sheer need. 

Gabby hummed as she appreciated the view. Nines' pencil skirt was pulled right around her muscled ass and thighs. It was a sight that had Gabby twitching again. She was glad she pulled out of that hot mouth when she did, because there was something much better on the list. 

Gabby reached forward after a few minutes of leaving Nines to wait, and grabbed onto that round ass with both hands. She hummed as she squeezed and moved them around, knowing she was spreading more than just her ass. Teasing the Android as much as possible with such a simple touch. "Your ass is fucking fantastic. Maybe I'll get to fuck that sometime too." 

Nines let out a low moan at that and her muscles tensed. 

Gabby hummed as she pulled Nines ass up and made it to where her pussy was straining against the fabric of her panties. Putting her gorgeous android on display for Gabby's eyes only.

Nines was panting and her LED spinning yellow with some red as she finally looked over her shoulder from where she was pressed against the wall, "Gabby,  _ please."  _ She begged through a whine, her tone becoming desprate. 

And who was Gabby to say no to that? "Okay, I'll stop teasing you now. You're probably so empty and want something in you? You wanna be fucked real good, huh?" She teased as she reached down and started playing with the fabric at the end of Nines' pencil skirt.

"Please.  _ Please!" _ Nines leaned against the touch, displaying her pert ass even more. "I want you to fuck me. I'm ready." 

Gabby groaned, she hadn't expected that at the beginning and that made her leak. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna fuck you so good. You won't even be able to walk afterward, baby." Then without much more preamble she pushed Nines' tight skirt up and over her ass, exposing the pair of absolutely soaked black lace panties. Nines had actually soaked herself so much her wet was covering her inner thighs. 

"God, you really  _ do _ want it," Gabby said as she ran a finger along the still covered slit. 

Nines let out a choked scream and twitched. "D-don't tease." Her nails were scrambling for purchase on the wall as she pushed into Gabby's hand.

Gabby, taking the hint, hooked her finger around the panties and pulled them down swiftly. She whistled as she took in the flushed light blue and very pretty pussy displayed before her. It was twitching and leaking, like it was begging Gabby to hurry up as much as Nines' mouth already had. 

"God, you're even perfect down here," Gabby growled as she dropped to her own knees and pulled Nines' pussy onto her mouth, dying for a taste. 

Nines let out a small scream as she started to lock her thighs, but stopped herself as the pleasure started to roll over her with each flick of Gabby's tongue.

Gabby moaned as she slid her tongue inside the heat. The taste wasn't much, but fuck, if it wasn't the best thing Gabby had ever put in her mouth.

She started swirling and sucking and licking with everything she had, and she was rewarded quickly. Nines let out a low moan and a groan as her little cunt started spasming and an intense orgasm slammed into her systems.

"G-Gabby!  _ Fuck!" _ She chanted as her eyes rolled back. Her thighs shaking.

Gabby only stopped long enough to let out a soft, "that's it, good girl," before diving right back in working her through the intense orgasm.

Nines moaned and continued to claw at the wall as she continued to work through the blinding pleasure. Little noise from her mouth and her fans whirling filled the space around them. But when Gabby felt her finally start to wind down, she pulled back and marvelled at the flushed lips in front of her. "So pretty," she whispered softly as she gently ran a finger along the folds, marvelling at how Nines twitched. "I can't wait to feel how tight you are around my cock."

Nines let out another whine, clearly still out of words. But the little clench of the muscles spoke volumes. 

Gabby smiled as she pulled back and stood up. She pressed her body up against Nines' larger one and rubbed at the wet thighs. "You want me to fuck you?" She asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

_ "Please,  _ Gabby. More than anything," Nines begged. 

"Since you asked so prettily." Gabby wanted to drag this out, make Nines sing with everything she had, but they were on a bit of a time limit. Not to mention Nines probably couldn't handle that the moment and Gabby was sure they'd have a chance again in the future.

Gabby moved just so the tip of her cock was pressed against Nines' soaked entrance. She let out a pleased hiss of air, because it felt so good already. She rocked her hips and rubbed the head around, but didn't push in. Just teasing as much as she could bear too. "God, you're gonna feel so good. Gonna make you mine and make you feel so good you won't know anything more than my name and how good you feel." Gabby liked to talk and this definitely wasn't anything different. She wanted Nines to know how much she wanted this.

Nines let out a mechanical whine from deep in her chest. Her cunt was twitching desprately and she rocked back against the teasing pressure of Gabby's cock. "Don't tease," she barely whispered around the static. 

Gabby couldn't resist any longer for both of their sakes. She moved her hands down to Nines' plush hips and held her steady as she properly lined herself up and started to press inside. 

They both moaned as the pleasure rolled through them. Gabby had to bite down on Nines shoulder to keep herself from slamming all the way in that tight, wet heat. She wanted them both to savour this.

Nines rocked her hips in tiny jerky movements as she was stretched. Little whimpers falling from her lips as her eyes rolled back. It was a sight that would turn even the holiest of people to sin and it was all for Gabby.

"That's it," Gabby praised as she finally bottomed out, "you looked so good taking me like this. Like you were always meant to be on my cock."

_ "Yes!" _ Nines managed, grinding herself back, clinging to any sensation she could get.

Gabby chuckled around a moan as she started to pull back out, enjoying the drag of pressure around her cock. Savouring the feeling and the moment before she was sliding back inside. Pulling Nines against her with those pretty, little hips.

Gabby started sucking and nibbling on that slim column of Nines' pale neck as she increased her speed and rocked them into a mind blanking pace. 

Nines' mouth was hanging open and her eyes were rolled back and she panted. Just taking whatever Gabby was giving her, along for the ride. Feeling them both rising higher as they both continued to rock against each other and the wall like their very lives depended on it.

Gabby felt heat swelling slowly but surely, so she slowed her pace down a bit and focused on rolling in deep. Anything to make Nines see stars. 

Nines managed to let out a strangled moan at the change, for someone made with he ability to be able to not have to breathe, Nines sure was gasping and panting. That soft mouth gently working around nothing. 

Gabby smiled into Nines' neck as one of her hands snaked up to her lover's mouth. "you want these?" She asked gently as she touched her fingers to her lips. 

Nines let out a noise as her tongue touched the offered fingers and she moved just so to have them sliding into her mouth. Not even missing a beat to start to suck on them. Thee stimulation making her clench tightly around Gabby's cock.

"That's it, good girl," Gabby praised as she watched the spit roll down Nines' chin. Her hips twitching erractically as her LED flashed a solid red. Gabby knew she was close again.

Gabby moved just so she spread Nines legs a bit wider and her other hand slid between their legs. She felt where she was slowly moving inside her lover before her hand moved up and found Nines' pert clit. 

Nines screamed around the fingers in her mouth as Gabby started to rub her off. Her vagina squeezing around Gabby's cock with wild abandon as she lost herself to the pleasure again. 

Gabby moaned wantonly at the sensation and lost her rhythm for a moment. The feeling was unbelievable. She worked Nines through it with careful attention, not quite wanting to push into too much yet. But when Nines started to calm down and started to sag against Gabby and the wall, that's when Gabby picked up the pace again. 

Nines whined as she took it willingly. The overstimulation making tears prick in the corners of her eyes. 

Gabby looked wide eyes at them, but didn't slow down just yet. "You okay, baby?" 

"I-it's a lot, but d-don't stop," she said from somewhere in her throat, not even stopping sucking on Gabby's fingers. Cheeky, guess this was all for show then.

"Good, enjoy it," Then Gabby's pace increased again, chasing her own end. She kept her hand moving on Nines' clit as she rocked in and out. Determined to make Nines lose it one more time. 

Gabby felt warmth pooling low and her breath was starting to come in sharp bursts, her head dizzy with the pleasure. Who knew this could feel so good? She increased the speed of her hand on Nines' clit and pressed down to change the angle of her thrust just so.

"Fuck, you're so good. Come on, I want to feel you come again," Gabby rambled as she felt herself lose her rhythm with finality. She was only human after all.

Nines let out a mechanical whine, that had slight bits of chattering in it. It was fucking sexy and it was too much for Gabby's already frayed resolve as the pleasure finally uncurled and she tipped over the edge. She buried herself to the hilt and let out a deep rumble and she bit Nines' shoulder, pulling her flush against her and coming deep. 

Nines' noises increased in pitch again as she started to clench around Gabby's twitching cock. They were both free falling in pleasure as they pressed against the wall for support. 

It was several more moments before they were both silent and still and desprately trying to catch their breath. Gabby stayed inside as she softened, determined to stay as close as she could for as long as she could. 

Then after they calmed down and Gabby wasn't gasping for air she moved so she slipped out. She marvelled in both wonder and mild disgust as their combined fluids lazily slid down Nines' thighs. 

Then she turned her attention Nines face as she slowly slid her fingers out as well. She looked at the slowly spinning yellow LED. "Hey, baby? You okay? That wasn't too much was it?"

Nines let out a soft chuckle as she looked over her shoulder with what could only be described as heart eyes. "Not at all, love. My processors are just lagging a bit still. You, as you would say, fucked me silly."

Gabby chuckled and gently reached forward and wiped at the wet parts of Nines' face. "You did really good. And phck, that was hot."

Nines giggled, "you were amazing as well, you nearly soft rebooted me."

"Damn, should have gone for a fourth… or was it a fifth?" Gabby teased as she moved just so to pick Nines up. 

Nines let out a startled giggle as she was lifted, leaning into the touch. "But I do like seeing you like this as well. I love you."

"I love you too, pretty lady," Gabby mused as she started towards the bathroom, "let's get cleaned up and take a warm bath? You deserve some more spoiling after how good you were." 

Nines rested her head on Gabby's chest. "Sounds like heaven."


End file.
